Absorbent products intended to absorb discharged body fluids are well known in the art. Such absorbent products generally comprise a fibrous mass or other absorbent body which can absorb and hold the body fluids. Similarly, it is well known that feminine care articles have been employed to absorb and hold liquids, such as urine and/or menses. The absorbent articles have included various systems of liquid-handling layers, such as intake layers, distribution layers, retention layers and the like. The absorbent products are worn against the body. To keep these products on the body, the products have included either a system of fasteners or a garment attachment system. For example, feminine care articles have employed a garment-attachment adhesive to help secure the article to a wearer's undergarment. Additionally, the absorbent articles have included wing portions which can help to hold the article in place at a selected location in the undergarment. Various fasteners have been employed to secure the wing portions in a desired configuration during ordinary use. The fasteners have included adhesive fasteners as well as mechanical fasteners, and the mechanical fasteners have included conventional, hook-and-loop fasteners. Individual absorbent articles have been folded or rolled to reduce the size of the article for storage and transport prior to use, and each article has been enclosed in a corresponding, individual storage pouch, wrapper or other container. In some arrangements, the wrapper has been disposed around the article during the process of folding the individual article.
The absorbent products undergo deformation during wear, and the deformation has caused the product to take undesired shapes or configurations. The product can fold and shift to expose the wearer or the wearer's clothing to undesired regions of the product. In particular situations, the deformation has caused the fasteners or garment attachment system to detach and come in contact with the wearer. The contact has caused excessive irritation and discomfort, particularly when a garment-attachment adhesive has contacted the wearer's skin or hair. The occurrences of the undesirable deformations and configurations increase when the absorbent article has been constructed with greater flexibility and thinness.
Conventional absorbent articles have been folded or rolled for placement in a storage pouch or wrapper. Particular storage configurations, however, can increase the occurrences of the undesired deformations of the absorbent article. Additionally, the storage configurations have not provided desired combinations of small size, discretion, ease of use. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved, individually pouched or wrapped articles that can be easily manufactured, be discreetly carried in a person's hand, and provide desired levels of liquid intake and retention. There has also been a continued need for improved, individually pouched or wrapped articles that can provide desired levels of convenience and ease of securement to a wearer's undergarment, and desired levels of fit and comfort to the wearer.